I'm with You
by EDC83
Summary: Pre-Series tag to S2E12 Mac Jack. What changed Jack's mind about going home? Note: I do my best to respect and stay within the canon the talented writers at CBS provide. This is my first MacGyver fanfic, but there will be more to come.


Jack sat on a bench in the hanger waiting for his plane to arrive. He didn't dare wait in the makeshift bar as that's where most of the Army recruiters hang out like vultures trying to get last minute re-ups from soldiers returning home. Between the overseas flight, debriefing, and the drive to get back to the family ranch in Texas, Jack knew there was still a full day between him and his mama's brisket and cornbread.

"Whatcha thinking about soldier?" A feminine voice disrupted his thoughts.

Jack looked over to see an attractive brunette seated next to him, but his sly smile quickly faded when he noticed she was one of the vultures.

"Home, brisket and cornbread, family." Jack replied curtly.

Sensing the walls Jack immediately put up, she nonchalantly responded "It's been a long time, I imagine. Want some company while you wait for your flight?"

Shaking his head at her games, he answered bluntly, "NO! No, I don't want any company trying to redirect my thoughts with Jedi mind tricks in a effort to get another tour out of me."

She chuckled at the Star Wars reference, "If only I had that kind of power Sergeant Dalton, my job would be so much easier. Look, I won't pull any punches. Your skill set and training is in extreme demand and short supply over here. I could probably get you a promotion, pay raise… heck name it and I'll try to make it happen."

"NO thank you. I have served my country faithfully for many years in different capacities. I'm sure after a bit of down time in Texas, I will find a way to continue to do just that. But right now, I just want to go home; so save your God and Country speech for some other sap," Jack replied pointedly.

Acquiescing she replied, "I understand. I'm Sergeant Amelia Cartwright by the way. Here's my card in case you change your mind."

"Oh, I'm not going to change my mind." Jack replied, politely taking the card anyway.

"You sure you don't want some company…" Amelia raised her hands in the air noticing Jack's dirty look, "… I'm not going to try and sell you on staying. It's just that sometimes having someone to talk to about home keeps soldiers' memories from wondering back through their tour and things they've seen and done."

"Thank you for your concern, Sergeant Cartwright, but this ain't my first rodeo. I'll be just fine." Jack effectively closed the conversation.

"Very well. Safe travels Sergeant Dalton." She stood and surveyed the hanger looking for her next approach before walking off.

Jack blew out a relieved breath running his hands through his hair. This tour had seemed longer than usually. Maybe because this was only the second tour that he didn't serve on a Delta squad; the first being his first tour when he joined at 18 before making Delta. Perhaps he was simply getting too old for trekking through desert war zones. He never imagined re-upping after narrowly escaping Djibouti with his Delta Squad. His head was real messed up after that tour, but his good friend Caleb Worthy had helped him through it. Afterward, he rejoined the CIA, but found himself lost again after an op went sideways and he'd been forced to resign from the agency, nearly taking his good friend Matilda Webber down with him. Jack sighed heavily. That's how he came to return to combat. He just needed a familiar purpose to take his mind off that disastrous op in Chechnya.

His mind drifted back through this last tour. It was simple enough, protect the bomb nerds. His thoughts shifted through the various EOD techs he'd accompanied during his tour, but settled on the most annoying know-it-all of the bunch. He smiled rubbing the back of his shoulder thinking of the day he'd caught the scrawny kid messing with his gear and the fight that followed. He had to admit the kid was scrappier than he looked and probably the smartest dude he'd ever met.

You're just going to have to trust me. Jack could almost hear the words Mac had spoken to him just two weeks prior when, in violation of direct order, the kid had shown up and saved his life with just seconds to spare. Mac called it a character flaw on his part; Jack was grateful for it, though he would never term the dedication the boy exhibited that day a flaw.

Jack watched as another plane was taxied into the hanger and the crew began their routine of loading cargo. He wondered if this one would be his ride home. He rested his head back and let his eyes close.

I didn't think you were coming with me. 32 days ago Mac had spoken those words to him after Jack had tried to strong arm him into packing up and returning to base. It had been a long unproductive day, but the kid felt a threat still existed and went with his gut instinct disregarding his superior's order. He'd run off leaving Jack to scramble after him irritated but also a bit impressed.

I didn't think you were coming with me. Something about those words haunted Jack. Not the words themselves but how they were delivered. No anger, no accusation, just acceptance. What happened to this kid that he'd be willing to just accept that his Overwatch would abandon him in hostile territory. In 64 days, the kid had demonstrated loyalty, bravery, ingenuity, and selflessness in service of his country and to the preservation of human life. Yet the kid literally expected nothing in return.

Jack's thoughts drifted further back to another smart, sassy, and stubborn kid he'd known. This one with a dark mess of curly hair who was like a daughter to him. The few years he'd spent raising Riley had actually equipped him with patience and insight he needed to work with genius Angus Macgyver. Regret twinged in his chest as he remembered leaving that little girl.

His thoughts returned to Mac. He wondered about the next time the kid pulled one of his stubborn stunts and if his Overwatch would be so quick to follow. The kid clearly had a bright future. Heck there probably wasn't anything the kid couldn't do or solve if he put his mind to it. Having spent several years in clandestine services, Jack even thought the kid would make a hell of an agent someday. Well, if he made it out of the desert.

"Transport to Fort Sam Houston Texas loaded and ready for passengers," an officer announced.

Jack gathered up his gear and headed toward the plane. He was halfway up the stairs to board when he froze.

"Damn." Jack cursed softly realizing that the scrawny blonde kid had wormed his way into Jack's heart in those 64 days, much the way a young Riley Davis had years earlier. Jack couldn't make the same mistake twice. He promptly turned and descended the short stair case in search of Sergeant Cartwright.

"I saw your sniper hop on that plane to Texas. I guess next round is on you, huh Amelia?" An fellow army recruiter goaded as they stood at the entrance of the hanger.

"The plane hasn't taken off yet." Sergeant Cartwright replied with a confidence she didn't really feel.

They watched as the plane was taxied onto the run way and then airborne for Texas.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Cartwright…" Jack approached from behind.

Both recruiters turned around equally shocked to see Sergeant Jack Dalton there.

Recovery quickly, Amelia responded, "Sergeant Dalton, I believe you just missed your transport home."

"Yeah, about that, could we talk for a moment?" Jack asked encouraging her to move somewhere a bit more private.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" She replied as they walk into a secluded area of the hanger.

"Earlier, you said to name what it'd take to extend my tour and you'd make it happen…" Jack began.

"Actually, I said I would try to make it happen." Amelia corrected, "So what is it that you want?"

"Angus." Jack stated softly with a shake of his head.

"Angus… Like the beef?" Amelia asked puzzled.

"No." Jack laughed at the misunderstanding and continued, "The past 64 days, I've been paired with an EOD tech named Angus MacGyver. If, and only if, I can be permanently assigned as Overwatch for Specialist MacGyver, I will extend my tour to match his."

"Alright. Let me make some calls. Hang tight and I'll be back in a bit." Amelia walked off while Jack took a seat on a bench.

About 20 minutes later, Amelia returned with some paperwork and a smile. "You know, it's not uncommon for soldiers considering extending their tour to ask to be placed in certain assignments or with specific teams. But I honestly wasn't sure the chain of command would agree to a permanent detail for one of their most experienced and capable snipers. Surprisingly though they did, and even put it in writing."

Jack smiled, "You don't know MacGyver. He's the best damn EOD tech in the Army and one of the smartest guys on the planet. I'm not surprised, he deserves the best protection his country can provide."

"I see…" Amelia hesitated not sure whether to divulge these details, but she took pride in her work. She didn't resort to underhanded recruiting methods and never wanted a soldier to feel duped afterward, "... Well, I hope it doesn't change your mind, but I should tell you that Specialist MacGyver is only halfway through his second 15 month tour and this contract would not end with his current tour should he choose to re-up again." Amelia explains, "Should Specialist MacGyver decide to become a career soldier, you would be along for the ride indefinitely."

Jack didn't even flinch, "Well, where do I sign?"

Jack quickly finished up the paperwork and caught a chopper back to base to roll out with his boy.

I didn't think you were coming with me. The words echoed in his head once more. "Oh, I'm with you brother. I'm with you 'til the end." Jack says aloud.


End file.
